


Plead

by OzQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Violence, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/pseuds/OzQueen
Summary: Perhaps he is done.





	Plead

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a meme ficlet for the prompt "100 words of begging" -- I went over the 100 words but in the interest of spreading more 'Shiro suffering', I am sharing anyway :p

* * *

There are no congratulations or rewards for winning in the Galra arena.

_On your knees, you parasite._

He couldn't stay standing if he wanted to. He's bloodied and bruised and he only came out of this one by the skin of his teeth. He can't feel his arm. There's blood down the side of his face. It drips from his fingertips.

He falls to his knees and bows his head, shoulders slumped. His breath is ragged.

_Perhaps he is done_ , a voice suggests.

"No," Shiro gasps softly. "No, I'll fight. I'll win again. Just let me live."

_He is finished. He will die._

"No!" He sways, lightheaded. "No, please. Let me live. Let me live and I'll fight for you. I'll… I'll do better." His voice cracks and he hangs his head, closing his eyes against the spots dancing in his vision. "Let me live, please. Let me live."

Somewhere out there, the Holts are waiting for him.

* * *

 


End file.
